


Reminisce, With A Kiss

by lavenderlotion



Series: New Years Eve Kiss Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Stiles accepts Peters bite, season one rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Sometimes, Stiles found himself thinking of how different things may have gone. What could have happened if he hadn’t accepted Peter’s bite, hadn’t become the Beta of a wild, grieving Alpha. It was a frightening thought, and one Stiles did not often entertain. Though as he was getting older he found himself wondering, imagining.Surrounded by his pack, he had to say he was pretty pleased with how things turned out.





	Reminisce, With A Kiss

The party was quieting down - had been since the children had dropped off into sleep. Only the adults remained, the youngest still awake in their late teens. They were gathered in the living room, sprawled out on couches and chairs, standing and sitting where they pleased. The TV was blaring bright though the sound was low, a large countdown on the screen. 

Sometimes, Stiles found himself thinking of how different things may have gone. What could have happened if he hadn’t accepted Peter’s bite, hadn’t become the Beta of a wild, grieving Alpha. It was a frightening thought, and one Stiles did not often entertain. Though as he was getting older he found himself wondering, imagining. 

He was far closer to forty than he was thirty, Peter himself into his mid-fifties. While Stiles knew neither of them was old, that they still had years upon years left, he enjoyed the quiet life they had settled into. They had already been through so much, had forged their pack through heartache. They fought hard for the family they crafted together, bleed and burned and  _ killed _ for it. 

And now - now they were strong. The Hale name was once again a legacy, a name respected and feared in equal measure. Their land was safe, secure and no one dared disturb them - not if they had heard the whisperings and warnings passed by creatures who had dared to enter their land uninvited. 

Stiles looked around; their pack house was large, open and spacious and still crowded with bodies. Children: cubs and kits and humans alike were all sprawled together along the padded floor, sleeping in a familiar tangle of limbs. They would be the next generation of the pack, would carry on the Hale name and Stiles couldn’t help the warmth in his chest, the smile on his face. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” Peter said into his ear, a familiar heat against his back as his wolf curled around him. Stiles laced their fingers, smiling both at their rings and the matching mating bites that adorned their wrists. 

“My wolf,” Stiles hummed, leaning back into Peter’s hold. Their bodies fit together naturally, years,  _ decades _ of practice folding together left the fit comfortable. 

The countdown was still going and Stiles turned, brushing Peter’s hair away from his forehead, scratching through his grey-streaked beard and smiling something soft and warm. Peter had lines etched around his eyes and they deepened with his smile, the grey along his temples doing nothing to diminish his handsomeness. 

Stiles leaned back in the arms still around his waist and Peter held his weight steady, meeting Stiles’ eyes with his own grin. Peter has softened in their years together, his rough edges faded down. Stiles was he had gotten to watch it happen. He would always be thankful he was allowed to love Peter and forever more thankful to be loved by him. 

The timer was still counting down on the TV but Stiles was already leaning forward, kissing Peter slow and sweet, his own beard scratching against Peter’s as their mouths slid together. He darted out his tongue, falling into old patterns as he let himself get lost in the kiss. He had never lost his attraction to Peter, the man only getting more attractive as he aged. He knew Peter felt the same if the wolf’s still-active libido was any indication. 

He let Peter tug him forward, followed his husband's body until Peter was leaning back against the wall, Stiles leaning into him. He slipped a thigh between Peter’s leg, grinding into Peter’s thigh. The pack ignored them, far too used to their displays of affection. They had never been shy about showing their love, had never tried to hide how much they felt for one another.

Besides, the pack was too busy chanting, counting down to meter seconds and Stiles kept up the kiss, lazily rutting as Peter held him close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just, like, fair warning? I hate this title. LOL, I genuinely could not think of anything else, and I am sooo not a fan of it at all. But, whatever! So, obviously a lot happened before this fic, and I'm really thinking about writing it all? I've wanted to do a season 1 rewrite where Stiles gets bit either instead of Scott of after Scott for some time! My Fic rooster is unfourtantly a little bit too full at the moment, else I totally would!
> 
> Anyway, day three of my NYE Kiss fics! I enjoyed this one, though I am a little sad, as I had originally planned for it to be a steterek fic! Don't worry though, I still have that steterek fic in my wips, and will be working on it (hopefully) soon! 
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
